Lati
by Shaladin
Summary: When Ash returns to Altomare and finds it completely destroyed with only one survivor. He vows to get revenge. Rated for later chapters. Not dead yet!
1. Destruction

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

This is a new idea I had. I wanted to try it out. This is the prequel. I'm posting the next chapter too.

Ash set his rental boat's auto pilot system as he sailed across the sea to visit some old friends. It had been about two years since he last visited Altomare and met the three friends he would never forget, Bianca, Lorenzo, and Latias. After some cooking lessons from Brock while traveling in Hoen, Ash decided to visit some places. He felt this was something he needed to do alone, so he left everyone behind.

Now his only constant traveling companion was once again his pikachu, just like when he started his journey in both Kanto and Hoen. Ash now walked to his friend and watched him sleeping soundly on the bed. He smiled down at his friend and scratched him lightly behind the ear, earning him a happy "Cha..." from his companion. He knew it would be a while before they arrived in Altomare, so he sat down on the bed and leaned against the wall. 'The autopilot will stop a safe distance from the city, then I'll pilot it in,' ash thought as he drifted off to sleep.

Ash awoke as the boat slowed to a stop and the GPS navigation system shut off, it's job done. He stood up quietly and walked out to the deck of the ship and looked out over the ocean behind the boat. Then happily he turned around to see the great city of Altomare.

What he saw shocked him, there was no city, there was nothing but water and debris floating around a small peak rising from the ocean. He stared for a minute, trying to comprehend what was going on, thinking the boat went off course, but then he saw it, one of Lorenzo's gondolas, snapped in half and barely floating in the water. "No..." Ash whispered, unbelieving, "This can't be...Lorenzo," Ash fell to his knees, "Bianca," he hit his hands on the deck as he yelled out, "Latias!"

Well, what ya think? Let me know if I messed anything up.


	2. Survivor

Well here's the next part. Let me know what you think. Disclaimer's on the first chapter. Oh and anything in (these) is translated pokemon and telepathic speech.

Ash started sobbing, knowing that they were all most likely dead. The city was destroyed. He would never see them again, Latias, Bianca and Lorenzo. Pikachu, hearing Ash shout ran out to see what was the matter. He saw Ash on his hands and knees, crying. Worried about his friend he said "Pika pi?" (Ash?) Ash looked up at him and said, "It's all gone. The entire city. This is all that's left." He pointed to the rock.

Pikachu gasped. Then he ran to the railing, seeing his friend was right. He walked back over to Ash and sat down in front of him. All he could say was, (Why? How? Who?) Ash reached out and picked him up saying, "I don't know, but I'm going to find out." he then hugged Pikachu gently.

Suddenly they both heard something, a high pitched cry, then a splash near the broken gondola. They both looked over, hoping it was a survivor. When they heard the faint call again Ash quickly reacted, running into the control room and maneuvering the boat next to the broken gondola carefully. He heard Pikachu gasp and then yell out, (Ash! It's Latias! She doesn't look good, but she's alive.)

Ash's heart soared when he heard she was alive. He quickly ran out to help her onto the boat. He was shocked to see how thin she was, she looked like she hadn't eaten in a few days. He quickly pulled her aboard and carefully carried her to the bed. He placed her sleeping form gently on the bed and rubbed her cheek lightly.

Latias opened her eyes to find herself on a boat with a hand on her cheek. She flinched and tried to move away when she heard a voice from her dreams and memories saying, "Hey, calm down. It's me Latias. It's Ash." She froze, her eyes wide as she looked over and saw him kneeling next to her with a hand extended to touch her cheek. After a minute, she reached out with her mind to try to speak with him, (Ash?)

He jumped slightly at the voice in his head but quickly realized what it was and smiled, "Yea Latias, it's me." She smiled for a second then leaped into his arms and started crying into his chest. He held her, trying to calm her down. Once she calmed down enough to talk again, she asked, (What are you doing here?) He hugged her gently and said, "I was coming to visit you and the others. You look starved, I'll get you some food, then we can talk some more after some rest."

At the mention of food, her stomach let out a loud growl. She blushed and scratched her neck saying, (Yea, that would be nice. I'm really hungry.) He smiled slightly and left for a minute, leaving Pikachu behind to watch her. Pikachu sat on the edge of the bed, patting her hand gently until Ash returned with a bowl of fruit for her. Latias cooed happily upon seeing the food and ate quickly.

After a meal Latias looked much better, but she still felt tired. As she fell asleep Ash whispered, "I'm going to find who did this, and I'll make them pay!" Watching her sleep from across the room he heard her mental mumbling, (Lorenzo... Bianca!...) Ash got up to wake her up as she said, (No! You can't! That's all I have left of my brother! Stop!) Ash quickly started to shake her awake saying, "It's just a dream, wake up!" She woke up and grabbed hold of him whimpering, (They killed them, then just shattered the soul dew, just to try to get me. All because of me...) "Who did?" he asked, looking her in the eye. She replied, (Team Rocket.)

Well what do you think? Those wern't Ash's rockets, in case your wondering. R&R!


	3. Revalation

Thank you all for being so patient. This chapter was the last one written for a long time. Not much excitement, but hopefully it clears some things up. Sorry if it seems short. Here we go.

(Psychic speech)

>Translated speech>

Ash was shocked. He gently placed a hand on the base of her long neck as he sat down next to her. "Which ones?" he asked quietly. (They called themselves Butch and Cass something. I don't remember exactly. But the guy sounded really annoying.) she replied, trying to remember. She noticed Ash's head droop and heard him whisper, "Them. I should have known."

Latias, starting to worry, nudged Ash gently, using her mind to ask, (Ash? What's wrong?) "Did they have a raticate?" He asked. She nodded, closing her eyes to hold back the tears, (That's what they used to destroy the soul dew.) "I know who they are. I will find them. They've destroyed an entire city, and tried to hurt you." Then he almost growled out, "They must pay." Latias sighed then leaned against his chest and said quietly, (Yes, for what they have done to my family, they must pay. But right now, I need some more sleep. Can you stay, to keep the nightmares away?)

She looked up ay him pleadingly. He smiled down at her then sat back against the wall on the bad and said, "No problem. I'm a little tired anyway. I set the boat to sail back home when I got your food so we can sleep. Pikachu, can you keep a lookout for me?" Pikachu saluted and said, >Sure thing!> before running off.

Latias leaned her head against Ash's chest, listening to his hearts calming rhythm. He put his arms gently and protectively around her soft long neck, looking down at her as she sighed happily. He knew she would be haunted by nightmares again, everything she knew was gone, she had no memories outside of that island city, which was now gone. He watched as she began to fall asleep, leaning against him, and then she looked up at him for a second before falling fast asleep.

Ash watches worriedly as she pulled herself closer to him in her sleep, wondering what she was seeing. He watched her carefully and pet her gently, then she cooed in her sleep and he saw a smile play across her lips. He felt tears welling up in his eyes as he remembered the last time he saw her smile, before her brother died.

When she lost her brother, Latias lost some of hey joyful innocence. Ash hadn't seen her smile for the rest of the time he was at Altomare. On his travels Ash often wondered if she was ok, wishing he could have stayed in Altomare to help her, but his ambition made him leave.

Now, seeing what happened, he was kicking himself for not staying. He might have been able to protect her, to help her, to save the city. Then a thought flashed through his mind, she had smiled after her brother's death. When she had kissed him. He blushed bright red as he remembered those treasured few seconds. He was sure that it was her, Bianca would have said something to remember her by. He would ask her when they woke up to make sure. Then he sighed and fell into a deep sleep.

Sorry again for the long delays. College is taking up a lot of my time. I hope to finish the next chapter soon. No promises though.


End file.
